Lamp holders to retain a plurality of automotive-type incandescent lamps are known, see for example the referenced German Utility Model GM 78 32 926. This known transportation container has an essentially box-like carrier, with a base plate and a top plate, between which a plurality of lamp holder plates are fitted. The lamp holder plates are formed with a plurality of essentially rectangular holes into which the lamps can be inserted, retained in the openings by the laterally projecting flanges. Thus, the lamps hang in the openings by their own weight. To position the lamps, the plates are further formed with small circular openings offset from the square openings to receive the tips of the lamp from another holder plate, located above any specific one.
The structure, as designed, is intended to be made of cardboard, corrugated board or the like, easily made by punching the board.
Cardboard carriers have the disadvantage that they can be used only once, and, after use, are discarded. This increases trash which must be removed or results in air pollution, if incinerated. Numerous environmental protection laws require re-use of packages, and particularly of shipping containers.